elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tharer Rotheloth
Tharer Rotheloth is a Dunmer Monk, a Tribunal member, and the master of the Molag Mar Temple. He is extremely quick and agile, which is reflected by the skills in which he trains. Tharer also has several quests available to fellow Tribunal Temple members. Interactions After joining the Tribunal Temple, the Nerevarine speaks with Tharer frequently while performing various duties for him, including both curing the meek and slaying the wicked. Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces Complete several pilgrimages as an initiation to the Tribunal. Cure Lette Tharer tasks the Nerevarine with traveling to Tel Mora to cure Lette of disease. Necromancer in Mawia Tharer requests that a necromancer located southeast of the temple be killed. Pilgrimage to Mount Kand The Nerevarine is sent on a pilgrimage to the Mount Kand shrine. Slay Raxle Berne Tharer wishes for Uvirith's Grave to be purged of vampires. Services *Skill Trainer – Acrobatics, Hand-to-Hand, Sneak Equipment Tharer uses or carries the following: Books *''Charwich-Koniinge Letters, v2'' (Hand-to-Hand skill book) Clothing *Common Pants *Common Shoes *Extravagant Robe Attributes Tharer uses the following: Powers *Ancestor Guardian Abilities *Resist Fire Spells *Balyna's Perfect Balm *Mother's Kiss *Righteousness *Strong Heal Companion *Veloth's Benison Dialogue ;Cure Lette "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "A villager in Tel Mora has fallen ill, but there is no Temple in Tel Mora where she can go for healing. Go to Tel Mora and cure '''Lette'."'' ::Lette "The Temple does not proselytize, but we do good works for non-believers. Lette, a Redguard in Tel Mora, has '''swamp fever'. Cure her of swamp fever and return to me."'' :::swamp fever "The symptoms include high body temperature and delirium, but there are no easily visible signs. It can be cured with a standard potion of cure disease, or you may attempt to cure it with a spell." After curing Lette: "Did you cure '''Lette'?"'' :Lette "Has Lette been cured? You are indeed worthy of the Tribunal's praise. Perhaps you would enjoy this book. Although it is clearly heretical, it contains a gem of truth in it's lesson on healing and resistance. Are you ready for more duties?" ;Pilgrimage to Mount Kand "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "To prove that you are wise and brave, you must make the Pilgrimage to '''Mount Kand'."'' ::Mount Kand "I want you to make the Pilgrimage to Mount Kand, which is northwest of Molag Mar. It's on the left side of the trail. I will mark in on your map. On Mount Kand, Vivec won a contest of wits with three Daedra. There are few lights in the cavern. You may need these potions. If you are not good with riddles, you may want to find a copy of "The Yellow Book of Riddles." Several booksellers have this book." :::Mount Kand "As I said, go to Mount Kand and answer the Daedra's riddles. If you answer correctly, you do not have to fight them." After making the pilgrimage: "Have you made the Pilgrimage to '''Mount Kand'?"'' :Mount Kand "Yes, I heard you defeated the Daedra at Mount Kand in a contest of riddles and received Vivec's blessings. I celebrate your success. I have other duties for you when you are ready." ;Necromancer in Mawia "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "One duty of the Temple is to bring justice to Necromancers wherever we may find them. We have heard of a Necromancer known as '''Delvam Andarys'."'' ::Delvam Andarys "Delvam Andarys is in Mawia, which is southeast of Molag Mar. From here, follow the river to the east as it heads south. It is not far before it opens into a lake. Turn east again and look for an island just south of the coast. Go there, find Delvam Andarys, and make certain that he does not escape the justice of the Temple." After killing the necromancer: "Is the Necromancer '''Delvam Andarys' no longer a threat to the Temple? :Delvam Andarys "Delvam Andarys is dead. You have done the Temple a great service. When you are ready, I have more urgent duties for you." ::Delvam Andarys "You brought the Temple's justice to Delvam Andarys." ;Slay Raxle Berne "What brings you to the Temple, ? Have you been lax in your '''duties'?"'' :duties "Another duty of the Temple is to cleanse Vvardenfell of vampires. We have heard of a vampire lair known as '''Galom Daeus'."'' ::Galom Daeus "Please take the holy implements of the Temple's greatest vampire hunters. When you are ready, the elder vampire Raxle Berne hides from the light in the Dwemer ruin of '''Galom Daeus'. I will mark Uvirith's Grave on your map. From there go south until you reach a river of lava. Follow that river to the west until it ends. Galom Daeus lies ahead of you across another pool of lava."'' :::Galom Daeus "I have given you the garb of one of the Temple's vampire hunters. When you are ready, slay Raxle Berne in the Dunmer stronghold of Galom Daeus." After defeating Raxle: "Have you cleared the vampires from '''Galom Daeus'?"'' :Galom Daeus "Raxle Berne is dead. He shall no longer plague the lands of Vvardenfell. You have earned great honor with the Temple." ::Galom Daeus "You have slain Raxle Berne. Galom Daeus is no longer a plague waiting to strike out upon the land." ::duties "I have no more duties for you. Try speaking with Tula Valen in Ald'ruhn or Uvoo Llaren in Ghostgate." Appearances * ru:Тарер Ротелот Category:Tribunal Temple Members Category:Morrowind: Skill Trainers Category:Morrowind: Molag Mar Characters Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers